fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker (The Batman)
''' Joker '''is one of the main antagonists of ''The Batman. ''He is a very different interpretation of the Joker and whilst most of his crimes are prank-like in nature, they are very destructive and he is a dangerous, intelligent and cruel lunatic. In this cartoon, Joker often switches from a prank-like trickster clown to a much darker murdering psychopath. History Background Not really much is known about Jokers' past in this however they were several hints that his name was Jack Napier before his transformation and going insane. It was also heavily implied he fell into a vat of chemicals which transformed him into the Clown Prince of Crime and was a failed-comedian since he always mentioned he wanted to make people laugh. It also hinted his real name before his transformation is Jack Napier. First Appearance Joker manages to break into Arkham Asylum and appears in one of the cells, where he frightens an orderly and even gasses him with a non-lethal version of his Joker Venom which places him into a coma and freezes his mouth into a massive smile. Joker then releases all the inmates from their cells, and plants a Jack N' The Box on the bridge leading to the asylum which explodes, destroying the bridge to prevent the police from intervening. Batman arrives in Arkham Asylum and is shocked by the crazy clown's appearance, he fights Joker off until he retreats and rescues the unconscious victim. Batman then discovered Joker's plans in releasing the deadly gas all over the city, which will expose Joker Venom to all of the city and kill everyone. Batman tracks down Joker to his hideout in the Monarch Theatre and Batman tries to stop him, however the clown retreats by floating into the air with the Joker Gas filled blimp where he plans to pop it. Batman fights him and manages to stop the blimp, sailing it off to Gotham Bay where he has the Batboat crash it into the water, sending the gas harmlessly into the water. Joker is then knocked out by Batman and left for the police on his crashed blimp. Joker is then sent to Arkham Asylum as an official patient and the orderly he infected is given an antidote. Other Schemes After his first appearance, he continued his prank-like yet deadly and destructive "comedic" crimes to try and make the people of Gotham City to literally die laughing. He even attempted to get revenge on those who wronged him including Detectives Ethan Bennett and Ellen Ying, by transforming them into human-sized playing cards and then drowning them in Gotham Bay however Batman rescued his prisoners and recaptured the madman. He next obtained an acid-like compound called Joker Putty which he used in a crime spree but eventually kidnapped Eathen Bennett; torturing and attempting to drive him to insanity, however eventually he mutated the detective into Clayface. Joker continued his crimes and even mocked the cowl by dressing up as Batman and attacking what he judged by criminals (even police officers he accused of speeding in a police chase) by punishing them with his deadly Joker Venom and even infected Batman which would kill him in 24 hours; but Batman found a cure and reverted Joker back to himself. Joker also broadcasted a crime spree on live TV which also involved the kidnapping of Mayor Marion Grange and Detective Cash Tankinson, holding them hostage and attempted to kill them while also exposing the city to Joker Venom to cause them to die laughing at his show, but the victims were rescued and Joker was stopped. Joker also had an attempt to blow up Gotham City and even created Joker 2.0, a nanobot version of himself which tried to destroy Gotham but these schemes were also thwarted by the Dark Knight and his sidekicks. Joker eventually witnessed on TV that psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel was fired after the incident on her show with Bruce Wayne. Joker used this to his advantage; even manipulating her into going on a crime spree with him, giving her a costume and naming her Harley Quinn. Batman confronted the two and uncovered Harley's true identity, trying to warn her of Joker but Joker managed to escape with a trick umbrella (possibly stolen from Penguin) and by distracting the Caped Crusader by dropping some bombs in a elevator containing people. After Harley wanted vengeance on Dr. Blaine who plans to psychologically evaluate Quinzel, both clowns go to attack him at his show along with the crowd. When Harley sets off an explosion in the building when Batman, Robin and Batgirl arrive, Joker states they are three more explosives left in the building and orders Harley to set the rest off but she is stopped by Batman. From any explosions going off, Joker along with his hyenas leave an unconscious Harley to die however Batman manages to save her life and come out alive. Batman tells Harley that Joker only cares about himself and she she critizes her psychology skills and begins to cry, she is taken away by the police. But, before they take off, the cop escorting her sits on a whoopie cushion which reads "Harley, keep smiling! Love, Mr. J". Harley's frown is gone and begins laughing hysterically and elsewhere, Joker is also laughing hysterically too. Dracula Joker escaped Arkham Asylum once again to search for massive amounts of loot in a coffin in a cementary but he was confronted by Batman after tricking Penguin into a handshake. At the end of their fight, Joker fell off the edge and tried to have Batman rescue him, however this failed as he tried to shock him with his Joy Buzzer, so Joker then fell into the water below with his Joy Buzzer still activated, shocking himself and Batman presumed him to be killed. It is revealed he survived this but was turned into a vampire after being attacked by Count Dracula. His hair turned white with his eyes being blue-white and his clothes were affected as well. Unlike all the other vampires, however, he retained his individuality and speech as well as gaining vampiric superhuman strength and speed. Joker then robs a blood bank where he is stopped and captured by Batman. Batman managed to find a cure and reverted Joker back to normal. As a side effect, Joker doesn't remember anything after his meeting with Penguin before his transformation. Personality Joker is crazy yet a dangerous villain and whilst most of his crimes are silly and prank-like in nature, they can still be legimitely destructive. He treats each of his crimes as elaborate jokes designed to make his victims literally die laughing. He believes himself to be inextricably linked to the Batman, and considers him to be his favorite sparring partner and opponent, saying their relationship is "like comedy and tragedy, two sides same coin". Abilities Joker is very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics and nuclear engineering, also capable of mastering whatever he puts his twisted mind to when he wants to and Joker also moves and fights in a monkey kung-fu style using his feet as dexterously as his hands, and often hangs from walls and ceilings. He also commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons including razor sharp playing cards, grenades with Joker smiles, bombs shaped like Jack N' The Boxes, acid-spewing flowers, lethally electric joy buzzers, explosive pies and his signature, deadly Joker Venom in the form of laughing gas. Quotes *"All it takes is one, rotten day, to transform a normal man, into a monster. Well, in my case, a rotten day and a chemical bath." *"A very thin line separates normality from insanity, life brings thousands of tiny torments in all shapes, sizes and flavors." *"The show must go on." *"The Batman? What if I hadn't been decent?" *"Another voice in my head? The more the merrier!" *"What are you going to do? Lock me in the looney bin? I'm already here!" *"Either I'm crazy or you're melting!" *"Who are you calling tall?" *"That's one good looking corpse." *"Batsy, you complete me." *"Mine stopped talking. Must be a mime." *"On you're mark, get set, run for your lives!" *"Flattery won't save you." Category:The Batman Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Males Category:Clowns Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Sociopaths Category:Comedic Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mind Breakers Category:Vampires Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mutated Characters Category:Acid-Users Category:Hegemony Category:Poisoners Category:Gadgeteers Category:Trap Masters Category:Hammerers Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Thieves Category:Sadists Category:Inconclusive Characters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Killers Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lords Category:Leaders Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Kidnappers Category:Nameless Characters Category:Torturers Category:Attention Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Laser Users Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Bombers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Monomaniacs Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Undead Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Illusionists Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Sonokinetic Characters Category:Petrifiers